Sablewood Hamlet
by Cathcer1984
Summary: AU non magical... Harry is the new guy, Draco rules the school what happens when they come to blows but have to kiss on stage... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I know another story... this one is alternate universe, NON-MAGICAL um yes well enjoy....**

**Prologue:**

Draco Malfoy was bored. He was bored with his school, his home, his life.

Until he found out that a new boy was coming to school.

Hogwarts was a school for students gifted in the arts; music, drama and painting. Draco Malfoy was in his final year and he ruled the school and Slytherin house, the headmaster had decided that the year levels and different arts needed to mix so the house system was put in place.

It was the first day of his final year and the Welcoming Feast was just about to begin when the Headmaster stood commanding the attention of the students.

"Now before the arrival of the new first years, I would like to introduce a new student who will be joining our seventh years. His name is Harry Potter-"

The doors of the Hall burst open and Draco watched as a tall lean man with messy black hair and astonishingly green eyes walked up the middle of the hall towards Dumbledore. Everybody was staring at the stranger who strutted through the hall, greeted Dumbledore and was then asked to stand aside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Harry Potter. He is going to be in Gryffindor and is here learning about painting and drama. Mister Potter, if you please."

Dumbledore indicated to the table next to Draco's, the one Draco was facing, where Harry moved to sit down in between Granger and Weasley.

Pansy Parkinson was Draco's best friend, during the meal she kept looking confused, "what is it Pans?"

"I can't remember where I know the name Potter from."

Draco looked over at the new boy; his green eyes looked up and straight into Draco's grey ones, their contact lasted for a while before Harry blinked and Draco looked at Pansy.

"Who knows?"

XXXX

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and was introduced to Hermione and Ron, very friendly seventh years, part way through the meal he looked up and into the most amazing eyes that he had ever seen.

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that blond guy over there?"

"Oh, you don't want to know him, pure evil he is."

"Yeah Harry he's cold hearted and ruthless but fucking hot." Harry looked over at Seamus, an Irish boy who was in his dorm, "What do you mean?"

"He's one of those guys who doesn't talk to you unless a) you're rich enough, b) he's interested or c) he's insulting you. He's rich and everyone knows it, nobody likes him they pretty much fear him and if he's interested he won't let up until he's fucked you. So stay away."

Harry looked back at the flawless blond as he nodded; he couldn't help but be intrigued by what Seamus had said.

XXXX

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking out of the Hall when the blond, two very fat guys, a pug looking girl and a tall dark boy rounded a corner. Harry stopped when he felt Ron and Hermione tense next to him and the group in front of them stopped as well.

The blond boy looked be the leader of the group as he scrutinised Harry, from the tips of his chucks up his holey jeans, baggy black top, to his strong jaw which had a slight shadow from the stubble growing there up to his 'just shagged' hairstyle and then back down to his green eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the new kid."

Harry didn't say anything, just kept his face blank, the stared at each other in the silence before Harry raised his right eyebrow and then turned away, back towards Ron and Hermione.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

Draco stared at the god in front of him, the god that was walking away.

"What's your name?"

Harry turned to look at the blond when Hermione spoke up, "weren't you paying attention to Dumbledore?"

Draco kept his eyes steadily on Harry, "you should know by now that I have never listened to a word that old coot says. What is your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Draco smirked, "it's nice to meet you Harry, Harry Potter. I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Pansy and Blaise, oh and those two are Crabbe and Goyle." He turned away and moved off.

"What are you doing?"

Draco smirked and turned around, "leaving. A gesture I'm sure you of all people would recognise."

Harry watched Draco leave, and he knew he would never forget that day. It soon progressed from the day Harry met Draco, to the day Potter and Malfoy first exchanged blows, to the day the Malfoy had called him Harry. Twice.

XXXX

Harry was sitting next to Seamus in a large auditorium for the drama class which was supposed to be performing a play by Christmas that was six months away.

Harry looked down at the script in his hand, Sablewood Hamlet, a story of a small town rocked by the homosexual relationship of two young friends.

The drama teacher called out Harry's name and Blaise's asking them to stand upon the stage and act out the scene where the boys kiss. Harry was playing Adam, the assertive one who initiates the kiss, and Blaise was playing Luke who hits him away.

'_Luke?' _Harry looks anxiously at Blaise.

'_What?' _Blaise turns to face Harry, who is now biting his lip.

'_I want to do something?'_

'_So do it.'_ The smile is evident but as Harry draws closer the smile drops, their lips almost touch Blaise can feel Harry's warm breath caressing his lips and he wants it.

"Cut! That's not right! Malfoy take Zabini's place. Potter be more aggressive."

Draco sauntered out of the crowd and onto the stage passing Blaise; Draco stood near Harry and looked at the director/teacher.

"Okay you two, make me believe you want this but can't want this. Action."

Harry stared at Draco, Draco stared back the tension was palpable. Harry moved forward suddenly, instinctively Draco moved back.

'_Luke.'_ Draco's eyes widened as Harry backed him into a wall, one arm by his head the other (the one nearest the audience) on Draco's hip.

'_What?'_ Draco snarled at Harry, who leaned closer.

'_I want to do ... something.'_ Harry's eyes flickered towards Draco's lips which curved upwards.

'_So do it.'_ The challenge was evident in his voice, so Harry fiercely captured his lips teeth tugging at Draco's lower lip, tongue forcing its way into the warm crevice. Harry didn't notice Draco's arm moving up until it hit him square in the jaw.

'_What the fuck was that Adam?'_ Draco was still against the wall panting hard, his cheeks flushed.

Harry stood up off the floor whist rubbing his jaw. _'Luke-'_

'_No. You were my friend Adam and you do that. You faggot.'_

Harry stared at Draco, anger evident in his sneer and cold green eyes _'don't forget you kissed me back Luke.'_ Harry turned and walked off stage leaving Draco staring behind him.

The sound of applause made them turn towards the audience and the director who was walking towards them.

"Never in my years of teaching have I seen such acting. Well done gentlemen, you are going to be playing those parts for this play well done. You may return to your seats."

When Harry returned to Seamus he laughed at the expression on his face, "Oh stop looking at me like that! Let's go and get lunch." Seamus stood and swung his arm around Harry's shoulders before the two made their way to lunch only to be interrupted by Draco.

"That was one hell of a kiss Potter."

"I'm sure."

"You're acting pretty arrogant."

"Pot, kettle, black."

Draco's eyes narrowed, his mind was working fast and his gaze flicked from Harry to the smug looking Irishman and he came to the conclusion that the Gryffindors had turned Harry against him. Smirking, Draco reverted to his 'normal' self, a bastard.

"You know what Potter, go cry to mummy. Oh wait, that's right she's dead. Killed by dear old dad's best friend. So cry me a fucking river."

Draco was hurt and pissed so he walked away before he could do any more damage to the boy who was about to breakdown. The Irishman's arm suddenly his only support.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is, sorry it took so long to get out but I have been busy with uni and such which started this week... um enjoy, I'll try to get the next one out within the week!!**

Seamus led Harry away from the blond and up to the Gryffindor Common Room. By the time Harry was seated he was pale, shaking and crying, Seamus thanked every deity that Ron and Hermione were the only ones in the Common Room.

"Harry? Harry? Oh God, Seamus what happened?"

"Malfoy happened, Hermione."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulder's rocking him as he sobbed into her shirt, when others started to make their way into the Common Room Hermione lead Harry to her room where he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Going back out to the Common Room Hermione looked at Seamus and asked for an explanation, so he said about the play, the almost kiss with Blaise, the kiss with Draco, and then the argument and Draco's final response.

"Malfoy is a bastard."

"Seamus, he wasn't to Harry not at first. Something must have happened between yesterday and today."

Ron looked guilty and Seamus ashamed, they stuttered before going into what happened to turn Harry against the man he had been infatuated with since his arrival.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Ron and Seamus lead Harry into their dormitory and introduced him to the two other boys who were sharing with them, Neville a forgetful bumbling boy and Dean and dark artistic boy._

_Once all the boys were in their bed Harry's hangings pulled shut in the appearance of sleep, a conversation started up between the other boys; one which would impact Harry in ways he couldn't know._

"_I can't believe that Malfoy's interested in Harry." That was Ron, the disgust evident._

"_I know, but he seemed generally interested, like he actually liked Harry's character not just his shaggable body."_

"_God Seamus, do you think about anything but sex?"_

"_Dean you should know he doesn't." Ron was sniggering._

"_Malfoy's such a slut though, I mean he has a different boyfriend each week." That was Seamus/_

"_Yep and he just fucks them before leaving them behind." Ron, again the disgust._

"_Guys, we don't know if he actually fucks them all we know is he has a different boyfriend each week. I mean we don't even see any PDA." That was Neville placating. _

"_oh come off it Nev, we don't need to know specific we know enough that all he wants Harry for is a fuck because he's new and interesting, that's all." Seamus was being practical._

"_So how do we stop it?" Ron was trying to sound hopeful._

"_I don't know tell Harry what Malfoy's really like."_

"_Ron, Seamus, we don't even know if Harry's gay or bi." Neville again._

"_Oh that's irrelevant Nev, so what would you suggest we say Seamus, oh hi Harry, by the way stay away from Malfoy because to him boys are accessories that go out of date within seven days, before if you fuck him. So despite what you may feel about him he's a bastard and a whore!" Ron's voice rose in anger, which caused the other boys to make frantic shushing noises, soon they stopped talking and Harry lay in his bed pillow in mouth to stop the sobs from escaping._

_With tears streaming down his face, Harry told himself that all they had said hurt because it was said so brutally but deep down he knew it was because he wanted Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**Back to present**

Harry made his way out of Hermione's room and to the Great Hall for dinner where he steadfastly ignored the steely glare from the Slytherin table, he joined his friends at Gryffindor, they smothered him with questions and treaded carefully about the conversation.

"Hi Harry, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Honestly guys I am okay, I just shouldn't let him or anything anybody says about my parents get me so upset."

"Harry nobody knows about your parents and we don't know how Mal- he did, besides it doesn't change who _you_ are. So treacle tart?"

Harry smiled at Hermione and hugged with one arm, before accepting some treacle tart, throwing his shoulders back and keeping his head high. Draco Malfoy would not affect him anymore.

* * *

Draco kept watching Harry throughout dinner, annoyed about how Harry seemed to be unaffected by what had happened and how Harry had been so quick to judge him based on the other's opinions he sat up straighter as Harry, Granger, Weasley, Thomas and the Irishman rose from the table laughing.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle soon made their way outside to sit under a tree by the lake to enjoy the sunshine and peace of homework free time for the short time it lasted.

"Uh Draco, do you want to leave?"

"Why would I want to do that Blaise?"

Blaise pointed at something over Draco's shoulder, when he turned Draco looked straight into Harry's cold eyes, lifting an eyebrow Draco never looked away from Harry but spoke to Blaise.

"I repeat, why would I want to do that?"

Judging from the look on Harry's face he had heard what Draco had said, and Draco if he listened closely enough he could hear fragments of the conversation from behind him. He could hear Granger's frantic, caring whispers and Potter's harsh response.

"Mione, it's fine. The slut can sit there if he wants I won't stop him."

Draco stood at that point and proceeded to slowly strip himself of his clothes furiously thinking that if Harry thought he was a slut, why not act like one.

* * *

Harry and his friends watched in awe as Draco removed his jumper, then shirt to reveal a pale torso, the shoes came next followed by his socks and then the trousers leaving him clad in black boxers. Draco slowly turned to the rest of his friends, of whom Blaise and Pansy had stripped down to their underwear and the three of them made their way to the lake jumping in and playing in the water.

Hermione heard Harry gulp audibly as Draco exposed more and more skin, Harry looked about ready to faint when Draco jumped into the lake, breaking for air his head thrown back water trickling down his chest and face. Draco's blond locks darkened by the water dripped water down his back, shaking his head Draco's hair came free of its confinement falling about his face and into his eyes making him look extremely hot.

* * *

In the water Draco could hear fragments of the conversation from the Gryffindors.

"Harry, Harry mate you okay?"

Draco saw Harry nod his head and say something that he didn't catch, the conversation turned in a boring direction before it turned back to Harry's welfare again.

"Harry are you sure you're alright?"

Harry was getting frustrated by now he glanced around and noticed the same looks of pity and concern on their faces, he smirked and raised his voice slightly determined to let Draco hear his next response, he laughed at the looks on their faces as he said cheerfully "for god's sake Ron, I'm bent not broken." (1)

* * *

– **is from Coronation Street, it was about a brooch but I changed the context lol!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry it has been a while I've been busy... please don't kill me for ending it where I do!! ******** Enjoy...**

Harry and Draco were alone in the large auditorium the director had asked them to rehearse the scene they would be working on in class, a highly emotional and intense scene.

Both boys made their way up to the stage, scripts in hand Harry sat on the floor legs stretched out in front of him leaning on his arms. Draco sat crossed legged in front of him; they stared at each other before Draco checked that the camera was rolling before he started.

"_I can't believe he left."_

"_It'll get better Luke."_

Draco lifted his head and shook it in disbelief, _"He was my father for God's sake, my mother has just died and my father's up and left. I have no one."_

Harry had tears in his eyes as he leaned over to put his hand on Draco's knee, _"you have me Luke. I promise that I will never leave you, no matter what happens you will always have me."_

Draco raised his head and looked at Harry; the tears slowly seeping from his eyes down his cheeks smiling softly Harry pulled away from Draco but didn't wipe away the tears.

"God I'm being so stupid, I'm sorry Malfoy I didn't think it would affect me like this." Harry turned his head away from both Draco and the camera, unable to bear Draco's look of pity.

"Sorry Potter if it's too much for you we can stop."

"Why? Don't you want to tease me, maybe broadcast it to the whole school?"

Draco shook his head and looked into Harry's eyes, "no, I don't want to hurt you. What I said yesterday I shouldn't have said but I was hurt and angry, what was with your attitude?"

Harry shrugged, suddenly ashamed, "the Gryffindor boys said some stuff last night and I believed them. For that I am sorry but I don't know if I can cope with this scene."

Draco leaned forward and captured Harry's chin in one hand and his hand in the other, "you can and you will because I will be here right beside you okay?"

Harry nodded and leaned in towards Draco, who leaned in as well some enough their lips were pressing against the others in a soft press of lips. Draco grasped Harry's hand tighter whilst sliding the other from his chin into his hair pushing their lips together more steadily, before he broke away.

"Uh well um we should probably get back to rehearsing."

Draco sighed but nodded at Harry's comment letting his hands fall away, he sat back on his heels breathing deeply.

"_I can't believe he left."_ Draco hung his head, unable to look at Harry.

"_It'll get better Luke."_ Harry moved closer so they were knee to knee.

Shaking his head Draco replied softly, _"He was my father for God's sake, my mother has just died and my father's up and left. I have no one."_

Harry put his hand under Draco's chin and lifted his head, _"you have me Luke. I promise that I will never leave you, no matter what happens you will always have me."_ Draco leaned forward and placed his forehead against Harry's both looking deeply into the others eyes.

"_Good because I don't think I'll be able to let you go."_ The boys stayed the way they were, knee to knee forehead to forehead, until the bell rang signalling the beginning of class where others would walk into the auditorium. Draco pulled away and switched off the camera before leaving the stage and taking a seat whilst Harry sat up and went to his seat towards the back.

Seamus soon joined Harry where he asked what had happened, instantly noticing Harry's red eyes, "What's wrong Harry? Did something happen with Malfoy?"

Harry smiled but shook his head, "nothing happened Shay, it was just an emotional scene." Seamus frowned but looked to the front where the director was talking to Blaise."

"Blaise do you think you could film the rehearsal today and then edit the tape for the DVD?"

"Of course sir."

***

Blaise was sitting in the AV room watching the DVD of the rehearsal of the previous day and of that day; he laughed at his and Harry's performance and had to admit that Harry was a good actor.

Blaise sat up a little straighter as he saw Draco and Harry kissing, and not as characters Blaise smirked it looks like Draco has a crush on the new boy and is completely smitten.

***

At dinner Harry was sitting with Seamus and Ron before Hermione came in with Blaise following closely behind, Harry moved over to make room but Hermione sat next to Ron on the other side of the table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Harry looked up into Blaise's face, the innocent smile and dazzling eyes flashing at him, without waiting for an answer Blasie sat next Harry and started piling up his plate.

"Um Blaise, I don't want to be rude but what are you doing here?"

Blaise looked up at Harry's confused face, then to the angry Gyrffindors then back to Harry, he slung an arm around Harry's shoulders and kissed his cheek before whispering into his ear "I saw the tape of what happened before class. I can get you Draco."

Harry blushed and smiled at Blaise who in turn smiled and turned back to his plate but not before seeing Draco's furious face over at the Slytherin table.

They finished dinner with Blaise's arm still around Harry and him chatting happily to the Gryffindors, but when they had both finished Blaise pulled Harry up and dragged him outside so they could talk.

"Okay, Harry, you want Draco and I can help you get him. Just make him jealous, flirt with other guys and him, yeah?"

"Yeah okay, and what are you going to tell him?"

"That we're friends Harry what else?"

Harry shrugged innocently and started to gaze up at the stars, standing there with head tilted as far back as possible he was soon brought out of his stupor by the snarky Slytherin that he was just talking about.

"What the hell are you doing Potter?"

"Star gazing Malfoy."

"Won't that ruin your neck?"

Harry lowered and turned his head to face Draco before dropping to the ground and lying on his back looking up at the stars, well at Draco but he was close to the stars.

Draco chuckled slightly before indicating to Blaise, "I'll see you later Harry and don't worry I'll talk to him when he gets in."

"Bye Blaise."

Draco then lay down next to Harry putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the sky.

"harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What did they say?"

"Huh?"

"The Gryffindor's, what did they say to make you hate me so suddenly?"

Both boys were keeping their faces to the sky, unable to look at each other during the conversation, "they said you were a whore," Harry paused when he heard Draco gasp, "they said you wanted me for my body that you were only after sex and would cast me aside when you got it."

Draco sat up and looked down at Harry, hurt and disbelief radiating off his face, "and you believed that?"

Harry sat up as well not liking the advantage Draco had, "I didn't know you that well, you had just flirted with me-"

"You didn't know them well either and all they had done was backstab me. You know what, they can have you because if you believe people who say things like _that_ about another student then you are less of a human being than I thought. They are very welcome to you."

Draco stood and stalked away, Harry sat there watching him before he jumped up and followed quickly managing to reach Draco at the stone steps.

"Malfoy. Malfoy!"

Grasping Draco's shoulder Harry spun him around only to land up with a fist in his face, pain erupted in his jaw as he staggered back a few steps with Draco following and pushing him up against the wall, Draco's arm at Harry's throat.

"Fucking touch me again _Potter_ and I will kill you."

Pushing against Harry's neck for a few more seconds Draco let go and walked into Hogwarts, only to be pushed aside as Seamus, Ron and Hermione ran outside to find Harry. Draco made a quick exit not wanting to fight four Gryffindors.

Harry slid down the wall as Draco walked away, tears stinging his eyes the pain in his chest worse than the one in his jaw. He suddenly engulfed by Hermione, Seamus and Ron who helped him stand and lead him to the Infirmary, they kept asking questions but Harry didn't answer, he didn't say anything for fear that when he opened his mouth the only thing that would come out would be the name he should have called.

Harry was soon lying on a bed in the infirmary with an icepack against his cheek, his friends were saying their goodbyes and soon left him on his own. Harry sighed and turned so his back was to the door and he broke out into quiet sobs.

Hermione came back as she had left a book behind, wanting to comfort Harry she moved closer but stopped when he spoke, one word which caused her to leave without her book, one word that he had been dying to say, one word that explained everything.

One word.

One name.

"Draco."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi here it is, the next chapter of Dark Justice is up as well...**

Hermione was fuming; she couldn't believe that Draco had hurt Harry so badly, physically and emotionally.

Storming through Hogwarts Hermione spotted a shock of blond hair and made her way towards Draco, who turned as he heard her approaching, a look of fear crossed his face as she kept coming at him and pulling her arm back she punched him in the face as hard as she could.

"Shit, woman! What the fuck was that for?"

Still panting Hermione stood still staring at Draco as he covered his throbbing eye.

"That was for Harry, you bastard."

Draco stood and looked around, noticing that they were attracting attention he pulled her into an empty classroom.

"I don't know what Potter told you but you had no right to hit me."

"He didn't say anything! He never said a word until nobody was there, I only heard because I forgot my book and went back, he was sobbing his heart out and only said your name Malfoy!"

"Well I'm not surprised he didn't say anything if he had your boyfriend and his mates would be the ones you were hitting and not me!"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Ask Weasel." Draco hissed, before turning and walking away to the Infirmary, not really wanting to confront Harry but desperately needing ice to sooth his eye.

**XXXX**

Harry heard the door to the infirmary open but ignored the person, he didn't care who else was hurt, and that was until he heard _his_ voice.

"Matron Promfrey?"

"Ah Mister Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

"I need some ice. For my eye."

"If you've been fighting I'll have to let Headmaster Dumbledore know, you-"

"I know Matron but I haven't been fighting, I was walking into my dorm when one of the boys opened the door which smacked me in the face."

Pursing her lips Matron Promfrey drew Draco over to the bed next to Harry's and told him to wait there while she gat an icepack for his eye. Sitting on the bed Draco faced Harry, who was now on his back with a bruise blossoming on his jaw, Draco sighed and looked away.

"Malfoy?"

"What Potter?"

"Who hit you?"

"Nobody hit me, it was a door."

"I'm not thick Malfoy."

"Could have fooled me."

"Fuck you."

The boys sat in silence as Matron Promfrey brought out an icepack for Draco and checked on Harry, once her footsteps had faded into the distance Harry sat up on his bed and faced Draco, finally getting a look at what brought him there in the first place. His eye was swollen and purpling and looked incredibly painful.

"Was it Hermione?"

Draco's silence and adverted eyes was answer enough, "you got hit by a girl?"

"She was defending your pansy ass."

"What?"

"That's right. She left her book here and came to retrieve it but found you sobbing so she came after me."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her to ask her boyfriend what they'd said, and you had so easily believed, about me." Draco sighed in frustration before standing, "Tell Promfrey that I'll bring this back in the morning I won't, can't, deal with you right now."

**XXXX**

Thinking over what Draco had said Hermione was deep in thought when she entered the Common Room but quickly found Ron, Seamus and Dean in deep discussion near the fire. Taking a deep breath she confronted the boys.

"What you said about Draco really affected Harry, you know. You are all pricks and my god I hope you burn in hell."

"Hermione!"

"No Ron, Harry is meant to be your friend and you treat him like shit, backstab the bloke he likes I can't believe you."

"Hermione he wasn't supposed to hear."

"Oh so that makes it alright, does it Seamus? How was he not going to hear? What are you secretly wizards and can cast silencing charms? How could be so stupid?"

Fuming, Hermione walked away from three guilty and ashamed boys.

**XXXX**

Blaise walked into the Infirmary and over to where Harry lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hi Harry."

"Oh hey Blaise. What's up?"

Blaise sat on Harry's bed, next to him and smiled before shrugging, "nothing really, I heard you were in here so I came and visited. That looks painful."

Harry smiled as Blaise nodded at the bruise on his jaw; Blaise's hand came up and lightly ran over the bruise and down to Harry's chin where Blaise tilted his head away from the door where Draco was standing, eyes narrowed and hands hanging limply by his side.

Blaise's eyes lifted to Draco's face and he watched as the Malfoy mask fell and rage and jealousy overtook as Blaise lowered his mouth to Harry's and kissed him.

Almost instantly Harry pushed Blaise away and turned sharply at the sound of the door closing, Harry noticed the icepack on the floor and figured that Draco had seen the kiss. Harry jumped up and pushed a smirking Blaise away as he ran to the door calling Draco's name, but collapsing into Hermione's arms as she came back to get her book and heard him shouting.

**XXXX**

The next day during drama Harry and Draco were called onto the stage to go over a scene, they stood opposite each other and Draco sneered at Harry, who just looked away and started acting.

"_What's your problem?"_

Draco didn't answer he just breathed deeply, Harry knew Draco was pissed at him for what happened with Blaise so he walked up to Draco and shoved him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem Potter."

Draco shoved Harry back, who drew his arm and punched Draco in the stomach, "yeah, well you're a fucking pain in my arse _Malfoy_ sometimes I wish you were dead."

Draco stood up and looked Harry in the eye before quietly saying "you know what Potter, so do I," and launching himself at Harry with fists flying everywhere, Harry retaliating.

Harry soon got the upper hand and rolled them over; trapping Draco's hands over his head Draco sneered at Harry but froze as Harry pressed down on him.

Looking up into Harry's puzzled, panting face Draco smirked before lifting his hips slightly and adding pressure to Harry's erection that was pressing into Draco's hip, "not so innocent now Potter, I don't think your boyfriend would be too happy about that."

Draco shoved Harry off him and calmly walked out of the auditorium, ignoring the yells of his classmates and the shouts of detention from the teacher.

Harry lifted his head to watch Draco walk away before flopping onto his back willing his erection away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco plays Luke and Harry plays Adam, in case any of you have forgotten, sorry it's been a while and theres a BIG treat for you all.... and sorry about the ending!!!**

* * *

Harry was uncomfortable, the tension was palpable. He was sitting next to Draco in the theatre they were in the middle of detention forced to learn their lines instead of writing some, Harry read over his script remarking on the irony of the situation:

_Adam:__ I want you Luke._

_Luke: __I can't Adam, it just isn't right the two of us._

_**The boys are facing each other, Adam staring intently while Luke looks at his feet sneaking glances at Adam.**_

_Adam: __What's so bad about the two of us?_

_Luke: __We're male Adam._

_Adam: __So? I fall in love with the person, not the sex_

_Luke: __You're in love with me?_

Harry sighed and looked up from the page to find that the teacher wasn't sitting on the stage anymore, glancing around Harry found that the teacher wasn't anywhere in the auditorium.

"He left for coffee." Harry turned to Draco who was determinedly not looking at him but finally raised his eyes to Harry's face without meeting his eyes, Harry kept studying Draco until the teacher came back and handed each boy a sheet.

"You are to ask these questions of each other, fill them out, learn about the other person and respect each other. Okay? Get to it."

Harry heard Draco sigh before turning to his own sheet, _question 1: What is your favourite colour and why?_

"Okay, Potter favourite colour and why?"

"Red because it represents both love and hate and it also gives one the feeling of being hungry." Harry nodded matter-of-factly grinning when Draco cracked a small smile in return.

"Yours?"

Draco finally looked up into Harry's eyes, "green because it calms me, comforts me and makes me feel –" Draco stopped and looked away.

"Don't stop."

"It makes me feel cared for, loved and safe."

Harry nodded, swallowing as Draco looked up at him.

"Question 2, favourite food?"

"Uh I don't have one, I just like to eat." Harry shrugged helplessly as Draco smirked at him before shaking his head, "mine's pizza, with cheese, bacon, pineapple and chicken followed by choux pastry filled with cream and covered in melted white and milk chocolate with strawberries."

Harry just stared at Draco before cocking his head thoughtfully, "I like the sound of that."

They continued asking each other questions some on the page and others not, it all became serious when Draco looked into Harry's eyes.

"Why did you kiss Blaise?"

Harry's mouth opened and closed before he answered, "I didn't. No hear me out," He pulled Draco back into his seat, as he'd gotten up in frustration. "Blaise saw that kiss we had on stage the other day, he saw it on camera and he said he could help me make you jealous enough to... I don't know ... so he kissed me in the hospital, I didn't know you were there until after I swear but I didn't kiss him back." After a pause he asked "Why did you kiss me?"

Draco sat stunned, Harry wanted to go out with him, and looking over at a red-faced Harry Draco knew that there was one thing he could do. Standing he moved in front of Harry pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the wall, both ignoring the shouts of the teacher, and Draco crashed his lips down onto Harry's hard.

The kiss was rough, full of anger, frustration, hurt and confusion, Harry's body arched as Draco leaned his weight into him, hard angles met as rock hard cocks brushed against each other. Draco pulled away from Harry's body, stopping his protests by taking his hand and leading him into the prop room as he shut the door Draco spared a glance around the auditorium to find that their teacher wasn't there, probably gone to find more support to stop the two boys.

Draco turned to face Harry who was biting his lip in three long strides Draco was standing in front of Harry biting that same lip as Harry's hands roamed his back pulling at the shirt that was covering it eventually finding skin as he pushed the shirt over Draco's head, pulling away to gaze at the lightly muscled torso Harry felt something feral in him snap.

He growled low in his throat, pulled his shirt off kicked off his shoes and pulled down both his trousers and boxers before he finally looked back up at Draco who was gazing in wonder at Harry. His silver eyes travelling from Harry's face to his muscular chest, trail of dark hair, red and engorged cock which twitched under Draco's scrutiny, down to muscled thighs and calves ending at Harry's feet before being magnetised straight back to Harry's cock.

Draco had been so busy staring that he didn't realise when Harry divested him of both his shoes and trousers, he only noticed when his back was pushed up against the wall with Harry's tongue laving at his nipples, down to his navel.

Harry dropped to his knees before Draco and lifted his legs onto Harry's shoulders, Draco let out an aroused keening sound which turned into a loud moan as Harry licked down the underside of Draco's cock all the way to his puckered entrance. Closing his mouth around Draco's entrance Harry began preparing and lubricating Draco with his lips and tongue, teeth gently grazing over Draco's sensitive skin.

Draco was in heaven, Harry's tongue in his ass was making him harder and more aroused than he had ever been before suddenly a finger was introduced and Draco's arms found purchase on a bar above him allowing him to grasp hold and arch himself towards Harry's oh so talented tongue and fingers.

Draco let out a gasp as he clenched around three of Harry's fingers and his tongue a keening sound escaped his mouth as Harry's fingers bent in a manner which grazed over his prostrate.

Harry pulled away from Draco's loose entrance as he stood managing to bring Draco's legs down to his waist and Harry's cock smeared with saliva and precome positioned to enter.

"Draco?"

"Harry."

"Are you ready?"

Draco looked into Harry's bright lust filled eyes before he canted his hips forward losing himself in the feel of Harry's cock head stretching him, and knowing that more was to follow was enough to make Draco throw his head back against the wall and release himself over both his and Harry's chests.

Harry's eyes closed as Draco released himself the pure rapture on his face made Harry slowly entered into the tight channel pausing occasionally for control and Draco to adjust to his girth.

Once fully seated Harry opened his eyes and looked into Draco's eyes, those silver eyes that belonged to the man Harry had fallen in love with despite all that had happened between them.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Have you done this before?"

Startled by the question Harry simply shook his head, "you're my first. You?"

Draco chuckled breathlessly, "I'm your first? You barely know me, I've insulted you and upset and yet here we are."

Harry slowly pulled out of Draco who whimpered before his hands moved to Draco's hips and angled them slightly then Harry thrusted home hard, hitting Draco's prostrate straight on forcing a gasp to work its way out through the bitten lips.

"Have you done this before, _Draco_?"

Draco sighed and pulled harry closer with one hand around his neck, kissed him deeply before clenching around Harry's cock. "No Harry, I've never done this before."

Harry ginned against Draco's lips for sliding out and thrusting back in, it only took a few more thrusts before both boys were gasping the others name and Draco released once again on their stomachs whilst he felt Harry warm release deep inside him.

Unable to hold them up any longer Harry's legs gave way and he fell to the floor slipping out of Draco at the same time. Harry laid his head against Draco's shoulder as his erratic breathing slowed just listening to Draco's heart beat, Draco turned his head and clumsily kissed Harry's temple before wrapping his arms more tightly around the shorter boy.

"_I don't know what I'd do without you."_

Harry smiled; their own words would be no good in this situation, so he's using someone else's.

"_You'd go on."_

"_Not after this I won't, it's not possible. I'd follow you to hell and back."_

Draco felt Harry's smile against his neck, _"I'd only lead you to heaven."_

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Draco who was staring at the door to the side of them harry followed his gaze.

"Oh fuck."

"You just did apparently."


End file.
